kidchameleonfandomcom-20200213-history
List of levels
This is a list of levels in the game Kid Chameleon. The original game features 103 playable levels, however, if counting some unused replications of a certain level, this game contains a total of 126 levels. To see how they are connected to each other, see the map. There are a total of 71 levels if you are not including the Elsewhere levels. Stage 1 *Blue Lake Woods 1 *Blue Lake Woods 2 *Highwater Pass 1 *Highwater Pass 2 *Under Skull Mountain 1 *Under Skull Mountain 2 *Under Skull Mountain 3 *Isle of the Lion Lord *Hills of the Warrior 1 *Hills of the Warrior 2 *Windy City *Sinister Sewers *The Crystal Crags 1 *The Crystal Crags 2 *Dragonspike *The Pinnacle *Hidden Canyon *Stormwalk Mountain *Shishkaboss Stage 2 *The Whispering Woods 1 *The Whispering Woods 2 *Devil's Marsh 1 *The Caged Beasts *Devil's Marsh 2 *Crab Cove *Knight's Isle *Whale Grotto *Hoverboard Beach *Pyramids of Peril *Madmaze Mountain *The Forbidden Tombs *Stairway to Oblivion *The Deadly Skyscrapers *Skydragon Castle 1 *Skydragon Castle 2 *Coral Blade Grotto *Boomerang Bosses Stage 3 *Woods of Despair 1 *Woods of Despair 2 *The Valley of Life *Forced Entry *The Black Pit *The Cliffs of Illusion *Lion's Den *Wind Castles 1 *Wind Castles 2 *Blizzard Mountain *Frosty Doom *Caves of Ice *Bloody Swamp *The Nightmare Peaks 1 *The Nightmare Peaks 2 *Bagel Brothers Stage 4 *Diamond Edge *Scorpion Isle *Towers of Blood *The Hills Have Eyes *The Crypt *Alien Twilight *Secrets in the Rocks *Tunnels Beneath the Woods *Hills of Forever *Monster Island *Ice God's Vengeance *Beneath the Twisted Hills *The Shimmering Caves *Alien Isle *The Land Below *Sky Fortress *The Final Marathon *Plethora Elsewheres *Elsewhere 1 *Elsewhere 2 *Elsewhere 3 *Elsewhere 4 *Elsewhere 5 *Elsewhere 6 *Elsewhere 7 *Elsewhere 8 *Elsewhere 9 *Elsewhere 10 *Elsewhere 11 *Elsewhere 12 *Elsewhere 13 *Elsewhere 14 *Elsewhere 15 *Elsewhere 16 *Elsewhere 17 *Elsewhere 18 *Elsewhere 19 *Elsewhere 20 *Elsewhere 21 *Elsewhere 22 *Elsewhere 23 *Elsewhere 24 *Elsewhere 25 *Elsewhere 26 *Elsewhere 27 *Elsewhere 28 *Elsewhere 29 *Elsewhere 30 *Elsewhere 31 *Elsewhere 32 Hex reference table The following is a table of all the levels' position in the ROM (in hexadecimal), for easier overview than looking in each article. Level HEX ref Map HEX ref Name 0x00 0x4A Blue Lake Woods 1 0x01 0x4B Blue Lake Woods 2 0x02 0x2D Highwater Pass 1 0x03 0x2E Highwater Pass 2 0x04 0x01 Under Skull Mountain 1 0x05 0x00 Under Skull Mountain 2 0x06 0x02 Under Skull Mountain 3 0x07 0x0E Isle of the Lion Lord 0x08 0x54 Hills of the Warrior 1 0x09 0x56 Hills of the Warrior 2 0x0A 0x18 Windy City 0x0B 0x1D Sinister Sewers 0x0C 0x3D The Crystal Crags 1 0x0D 0x37 The Crystal Crags 2 0x0E 0x2C Dragonspike 0x0F 0x2B Stormwalk Mountain 0x10 0x13 Shishkaboss 0x11 0x4C The Whispering Woods 1 0x12 0x49 The Whispering Woods 2 0x13 0x14 Devil's Marsh 1 0x14 0x16 Devil's Marsh 2 0x15 0x0B Knight's Isle 0x16 0x0C Whale Grotto 0x17 0x3F Hoverboard Beach 0x18 0x40 Pyramids of Peril 0x19 0x34 Madmaze Mountain 0x1A 0x1C The Deadly Skyscrapers 0x1B 0x27 Skydragon Castle 1 0x1C 0x21 Skydragon Castle 2 0x1D 0x0D Coral Blade Grotto 0x1E 0x6C Boomerang Bosses 0x1F 0x4F Woods of Despair 1 0x20 0x4D Woods of Despair 2 0x21 0x19 Forced Entry 0x22 0x0A The Cliffs of Illusion 0x23 0x5C Lion's Den 0x24 0x25 Wind Castles 1 0x25 0x26 Wind Castles 2 0x26 0x35 Blizzard Mountain 0x27 0x3E Caves of Ice 0x28 0x2F The Nightmare Peaks 1 0x29 0x31 The Nightmare Peaks 2 0x2A 0x74 Bagel Brothers 0x2B 0x3B Diamond Edge 0x2C 0x5A The Hills Have Eyes 0x2D 0x33 Secrets in the Rocks 0x2E 0x3A Ice God's Vengeance 0x2F 0x57 Beneath the Twisted Hills 0x30 0x10 Alien Isle 0x31 0x59 The Land Below 0x32 0x38 The Final Marathon 0x33 0x05 Plethora 0x34 0x30 The Pinnacle 0x35 0x55 Hidden Canyon 0x36 0x32 The Caged Beasts 0x37 0x0F Crab Cove 0x38 0x48 The Crypt (leftover) 0x39 0x47 The Forbidden Tombs 0x3A 0x03 Stairway to Oblivion 0x3B 0x53 The Valley of Life 0x3C 0x04 The Black Pit 0x3D 0x36 Frosty Doom 0x3E 0x15 Bloody Swamp 0x3F 0x12 Scorpion Isle 0x40 0x22 Towers of Blood 0x41 0x41 The Crypt (playable version) 0x42 0x17 Alien Twilight 0x43 0x4E Tunnels Beneath the Woods 0x44 0x58 Hills of Forever 0x45 0x11 Monster Island 0x46 0x39 The Shimmering Caves 0x47 0x42 The Crypt (leftover) 0x48 0x3C Sky Fortress 0x49 0x61 Elsewhere 1 0x4A 0x5E Elsewhere 2 0x4B 0x5F Elsewhere 3 0x4C 0x60 Elsewhere 4 0x4D 0x5D Elsewhere 5 0x4E 0x62 Elsewhere 6 0x4F 0x64 Elsewhere 7 0x50 0x67 Elsewhere 8 0x51 0x6E Elsewhere 10 0x52 0x75 Elsewhere 9 0x53 0x66 Elsewhere 11 0x54 0x68 Elsewhere 12 0x55 0x6D Elsewhere 13 0x56 0x6F Elsewhere 14 0x57 0x70 Elsewhere 32 0x58 0x77 Elsewhere 16 0x59 0x78 Elsewhere 15 0x5A 0x63 Elsewhere 17 0x5B 0x65 Elsewhere 19 0x5C 0x69 Elsewhere 18 0x5D 0x6A Elsewhere 22 0x5E 0x6B Elsewhere 20 0x5F 0x71 Elsewhere 21 0x60 0x08 Elsewhere 23 0x61 0x7C Elsewhere 24 0x62 0x7D Elsewhere 25 0x63 0x7A Elsewhere 26 0x64 0x7B Elsewhere 27 0x65 0x79 Elsewhere 28 0x66 0x72 Elsewhere 29 0x67 0x73 Elsewhere 30 0x68 0x76 Elsewhere 31 0x69 0x09 The Crypt (leftover) - 0x06 The Crypt (leftover) - 0x07 The Crypt (leftover) - 0x1A The Crypt (leftover) - 0x1B The Crypt (leftover) - 0x1E The Crypt (leftover) - 0x1F The Crypt (leftover) - 0x20 The Crypt (leftover) - 0x23 The Crypt (leftover) - 0x24 The Crypt (leftover) - 0x28 The Crypt (leftover) - 0x29 The Crypt (leftover) - 0x2A The Crypt (leftover) - 0x43 The Crypt (leftover) - 0x44 The Crypt (leftover) - 0x45 The Crypt (leftover) - 0x46 The Crypt (leftover) - 0x50 The Crypt (leftover) - 0x51 The Crypt (leftover) - 0x52 The Crypt (leftover) - 0x5B The Crypt (leftover) Category:Lists